Cure For Catatonia
by 2 crazy friends
Summary: Two new girls move to Forks, right next door to Bella. Bella is in a catotonic state, but Charlie thinks that a babysitting job will do her some good. But you know Bella, normal avoids her. She's met vampires and werewolves...what else is there?


**Hi this is my first fanfic so don't kill me if yo****u**** don't like it. I do want flames though; just not too mean constructive criticism will work. Don't b surprised when Bella or any other Twilight/New Moon characters don't appear in this chapter. They will soon enough, so 'hold your horses' -- lulabella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight/New Moon. I only own**

**Lexi and her family and her cat Tessie.**

Chapter 1) Moving

3rd Person POV

"We're moving where!?" Lexi burst just after her parents told her the "big news".

That exclamation on her behalf was a rare occurrence, that is because Lexi Portous was about as gothic as any girl could get with over-protective parents. She hardly ever showed that much emotion around them.

"Forks, Washington," confirmed her dad.

"No, we can't. I can hardly stand _visiting_ evil Lauren let alone _living_ with her!" she practically screamed.

"Oh yes we can," her dad told her, "I have been offered a job as head pharmacist there and I am not turning a job as good as that down."

"And don't be so mean to your cousin, Lex, she is family, after all. Besides I thought you liked it in Forks. Aren't you always saying how it's too dry here?"

"Yes," she confirmed grudgingly, "but don't call me Lex. That name is only for my friends. Friends…who I will have to leave behind!" she had returned to anger before either of her parents could protest.

"That is quite enough, go to your room young lady," her dad matched her anger, "Amy didn't give us this kind of trouble. You could learn to take a leaf out of her book."

"Oh yeah, perfect Amy. If she is so much better then me why don't you take her and leave me here! That would make us all happy!" with that she stalked off to her room upstairs.

"Honey?" her mom called tentatively, but it was too late. She was gone and a second later they heard the door to her room slam.

In Lexi's Room

Lexi rested her head on the mirror that was her closet door. Then she stepped back and looked at her reflection. She was a very pretty girl--no one in her family knew where she got her looks.

As she looked at her reflection she thought about how it looked the same as ever. There was the same bright violet eyes, full dark lips and small nose as she was used to seeing on her thin face all framed by dark brown hair, almost black in color that had, for a few weeks now, been complimented by light purple streaks that were meant to bring out her eyes. They performed their intended job very well. Her skin was a light caramel hue that revealed her Mexican heritage. She was glad that it

wouldn't change just because she moved to Forks.

She then looked at her clothes and realized they would have to change. She just couldn't wear short black ruffled skirts and red tank tops in wet, rainy Forks, Washington. She would have to bring her winter wardrobe and only a few summer outfits--there had to be _some_ warm days.

She turned from the stunning image that was her and flopped onto her dark green canopy bed. And here was yet another thing she would miss. She wondered what Amy would miss but that only got her angry again.

"Perfect little human Amy. It's just my luck to have a stupid obedient 'daddy's girl' for a sister." she said all of this with a contemptuous sneer on her face and in a very degrading tone. "Lucky her, all she has to worry about is little 10 year old human stuff." Lexi punched her pillow in defeat.

Lexi wasn't human and there was nothing she could do about it. Her fate had been laid down for her from the moment of her birth. She liked herself just the way she was and didn't want to be human. But sometimes she was jealous of how little they had to worry about. She was only 14 and had more worries than her parents. She already had to plan her own death. And all she could think about was anger at her parents for moving.

For a while she just lie in bed and let herself steam off. In the earlier years of her life one of her parents might come and check on her, but they eventually stopped when it got them nowhere.

After about a half hour she turned on the music. She had surprising tastes in music for a gothic chick. She listened to classical. It was then when she heard a nock on her door. Amy.

"Ummm, Lexi?" she started tears in her eyes. She had obviously been crying.

"Amy what's wrong?" Lexi was surprised that Amy chose to bring her problems to her. First because they didn't get along, second because she probably wouldn't know what to do about it so it was a waste of Amy's breath.

"We c-cant b-bring Tessie can w-we?" she sobbed. This was absurd. Of all the things to be crying about. Lexi decided to cut the conversation short.

"Don't ask _me_ about that stupid cat. Go to Mom or Dad. How am I supposed to help?" Lexi snapped, very annoyed now. Without another word she ran downstairs. The next thing Lexi could hear form up in her room was Amy's excited yell.

"YES," she cried, "Did you hear, Lexi? Tessie's coming!" Then she continued "And we have to go _now._ Our flight got moved up so we're heading to the airport in 20 minutes!" Then they left, Lexi grumbling the whole way.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok I know and I am ****sorry**** but I had to end it somewhere. I didn'****t**** mean to cliffy and don't worry Bella will be in the next chapter, and the Cullen family will get there eventually.**

**Recap-- ****Lexi**** is NOT human nor is she a vampire. She is something totally different. Amy and their parents are human. They are moving to Forks, Washington. Lauren is ****Lexi****'s cousin. They hate each other. The cat is coming.**

**It may take a while to get chapters up and I'm sorry but I need to have someone else copy and paste it then post it 'cause I have Microsoft Works and It won't accept those documents. So I have an excuse. So there. ****Hahahahaha****. I do have more, but yo****u**** can'****t**** have it until you review so again ****hahahahaha**

Mwahaha! This is the copy-and-paste person!!! I also beta-ed it because it was almost unfit to read before this. Just kidding. It only needed minor adjustments. So go review for my wonderful friend lulabella. She's awesome. Gopod!

Bellabookworm9


End file.
